Ninjago
''Ninjago ''is an upcoming film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters, produced by LordStarscream100 and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It is the first full-length Ninjago film to be released. LordStarscream100 will direct a screenplay he wrote that is based off the original TV series of the same name. Jack Morris is set to voice Cole Hence, along with Ackarproductions5, CarpenterStudios, OonieandCacola and GreshLord who voice Sensei Wu, Kai Fellows, Jay Walker and Zane Julien respectively. JTHStudio, Collector1100 and FireStar97Studios round out the film's principal cast. The plot has Sensei Wu trying to help Cole find his purpose in life, and his actions could benefit to both him and Spinjitzu City. In late-2012, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he was interested in making a full-length Ninjago movie that will have a more serious tone than the TV show. In March 2013, he confirmed that the film was in production, and casting for the film's voice actors began that April. The film is set for release on July 4, 2014, with filming having begun on May 5. Plot An elderly man named Sensei Wu (Ackarproductions5) makes it his mission to help Cole Hence (Jack Morris) search for his "purpose in life," after having endured harsh circumstances in the past while looking toward making a brighter future for both himself and his home, Spinjitzu City. In doing so, he allies with Kai (CarpenterStudios), Zane (GreshLord) and Jay (OonieandCacola) to square off against an anarchist, Serpentine, and pirates in a desperate effort to save their divided city from destruction. Characters Bold Font indicates that the voice actor has completed their lines. Italics indicates that the voice actor has yet to complete their lines and has confirmed they are in the process of doing them. Protagonists *'Jack Morris' as Cole Hence, a teenager who is the film's main protagonist that is trained by Sensei Wu to become a ninja. *''Ackarproductions5'' voices Sensei Wu, an elderly man who focuses on training four individuals to master Spinjitzu and become ninja to save their city from destruction. He is the brother of Lord Garmadon, the uncle of Lloyd Garmadon, and the son of the First Spinitzu Master. Ackarproductions5 is nearly finished recording his lines for Sensei Wu. *''CarpenterStudios voices Kai Fellows, a blacksmith who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *'GreshLord''' voices Zane Julien, a nindroid who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *'OonieandCacola' voices Jay Walker, a teenager who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *''FireStar97Studios'' voices Ben Delmar, a police officer who is Mason Davis's lieutenant and believes that the ninja can save the city. *'Collector1100' voices Dareth, a man who trains people in the art of ninjutsu. *'GreshLord' voices Mason Davis, the head of police in the city. *'Russell P' voices Cillian Fincher, a politician in the city who supports Mayor Anthony Reese. Cillian is said to be a minor character in the film. *'Draco Tempest' voices Johnson, a police officer who is Mason Davis's sergeant. Johnson is said to be a minor character in the film. *''ToaGresh300'' voices Captain Rezzle, the head of the city's military and a supporting character. *'Cameron Morris' voices Mayor Anthony Reese, the mayor of the city. Reese is said to be a minor character in the film. * Samuel Charbonneau Lou Hence, Cole's father and a construction worker in the city. * Westificationful as Curtis, a construction worker who is friends with Lou Hence. Antagonists *'JTHStudio' voices Lloyd Garmadon, a clever anarchist who is Lord Garmadon's son and the main antagonist. *'Collector1100' voices Skales, the general of the Serpentine Hypnobrai Tribe and the second main antagonist. *'JTHSTudio' voices Captain James Soto, an intimidating pirate who is the captain of Destiny's Bounty and a supporting antagonist. *'FireStar97Studios' voices Fangtom, the general of the Serpentine Fangpyre Tribe and a supporting antagonist. *'Stormjay Rider' voices Slithraa, the Hypnobrai Warrior and Skales's right-hand man. *'JTHStudio' voices Mezmo, the Hypnobrai Soldier and the head of the Slither Pit. *'OonieandCacola' voices Rattla, the Hypnobrai Scout. *Fangdam, the Fangpyre Warrior and the brother of Fangtom. Fangdam will not be voiced by anyone, as he is unable to speak. *'Westificationful '''voices Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre Soldier. *'Westificationful voices Snappa, the Fangpyre Scout. *'''FireStar97Studios voices Lord Garmadon, a man who was corrupted into a menacing and maniacal psycopath that wields the element of shadow. He is Sensei Wu's brother, the First Spinjitzu Master's son and the father of Lloyd Garmadon. Garmadon is not expected to have a large role in the film, although it is said that he will make several appearences. *'LordStarscream100' will voice various Pirates in the film. Production Little has been revealed on the film, although it has been said by Starscream7 that it will represent a new and more serious view on the story. However, it will still have many similarities to the TV show and story, although the film will not be a dark movie. Voice casting officially began on April 12. In July, Luke Perakovic resigned from the voice of Lloyd Garmadon due to technology issues, and the role was then given to JTHStudio, who will also voice Mezmo. On July 29, it was confirmed that filming would begin in March 2014 and conclude in early-June 2014. On the same day, the film's first screenplay draft had been completed. A teaser trailer for the film was released on August 29. Writing for the film's official screenplay is currently underway as of September 15. Soon afterwards, it was confirmed that LordStarscream100 had sent out a message to all of the film's voice actors asking them if they are still voicing their respective characters. Various people were resigned from their roles after not replying, although Cielphatomgive has resigned from the voice of Lord Garmadon for various reasons. On November 10th, it was confirmed that the film's script was complete, with revisions set to take place soon. An official trailer for the film will most likely be released sometime in January. Whatsupwithcomix, who has gone inactive on YouTube, may not voice Ben Delmar. On January 2, it was confirmed that CharCharStudios101 had resigned from the voice of Zane, choosing to focus more on Kai instead of dealing with two main protagonists. GreshLord, who was set to voice Mason Davis and Fangtom, was offered the role of Zane and chose to voice both Zane and Mason Davis on January 4. On January 6, FireStar97Studios signed on to voice Fangtom and Lord Garmadon. Throughout January and February, the film will be undergoing screenplay revisions, as well as modifications to the cast. Filming is expected to begin in March and conclude in May. The first official trailer for the film was released on February 20. On February 26, it was confirmed that Whatsupwithcomix (now Cameron Morris), who had been cast out of the role of Ben Delmar due to his inactivity on Youtube, was recast as Anthony Reese. Previously, ToaFirestorm was recast as Ben Delmar. On March 7, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the revisions for the script were officially complete. On March 18, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he had finished organizing the lines for over twenty different characters. Lines were handed out to approximately sixteen different voice actors. On April 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that filming has been moved to an unspecified date due to the damage to the set. He has also confirmed that the film's release date has not been altered as a result of this. On April 10, Cameron Morris sent in the first set of lines for the film, completing his role as Anthony Reese. On April 19, LordStarscream100 confirmed that KookKidsPictures was forced to drop out of the role of Captain James Soto. LordStarscream100 originally took his place, but JTHStudio was later recast in the role. Filming Filming officially began on-location on May 5, and is expected to continue on nearly every day for the next few weeks. For the past few days, LordStarscream100 had to rebuild the set because a flashback scene was being filmed using a major part of it. The new and rebuilt set is expected to be used for the majority of the film. On May 17, Lewafire12 was cast out of the role of Dareth, as he had not been responding to LordStarscream100 about the status of the role. Collector1100 was official re-cast as Dareth. On May 27, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the entire film would not be released on June 20. It will most likely be released over a period of approximately three weeks, starting on that day, with a new part coming out around once every week until its completion. On June 11, Shadow Raven Productions resigned from the role of Cole Hence, citing the fact that he would not have the time to do it. Having lost the actor for its main protagonist and without several of its major voice actors, LordStarscream100 was forced to postpone the film by two weeks. On June 25, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jack Morris has officially been recast as Cole Hence. He submitted his lines the day of the announcement. Trivia *Collector1100, who is set to voice Dareth and Skales, was originally set to voice Takanuva in BIONICLE: Reality, a project in 2010 that was cancelled and replaced with BIONICLE: Universe. While he was later set to voice Takanuva in the third film in 2012, this was also cancelled when it was confirmed that there would be no voice acting in it. After several years, this will be his first appearence in one of LordStarscream100's films. Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Storyline Category:Films